


bloom for you

by flytothesKAI



Series: shall we dance on the moonlight [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: Kihyun hopes Hyunwooo likes daisy.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: shall we dance on the moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	bloom for you

It started with an itch.

It was the last day of spring when Kihyun coughed out flowers for the first time. He cupped his mouth with trembling hand and caught soft petals in his palm. Kihyun looked down and saw tiny white daisy spilling from his hand and felt on the ground soundlessly.

He wasn't surprised. One thing he wondered was why this didn't happen much sooner because he thought he had been in love with his best friend since forever.

That night Kihyun threw up more and more daisies into a small bucket, almost filling it to the brim, until he went to sleep.

Kihyun hoped Hyunwoo liked daisy.

*

The next morning was Hyunwoo's birthday.

Kihyun stood on Hyunwoo’s doorstep, still contemplating whether to confess his feeling or bring this secret of him to the grave. He was not ready for rejection.

The wooden door opened and Hyunwoo, in his messy bed hair and sleepy eyes appeared before him with a yawn. His eyes were on Kihyun's wide eyes briefly before trailing down to the bucket of daisies the man was holding.

It was a birthday gift.

“They are lovely.” Hyunwoo reached for one from the bucket. Kihyun watched as the love of his life twirled the flower between his fingers and put it behind his ear. Handsome. “Thank you, Kihyun.”

His chest tightened as another wave of ticklish daisy tufts scratching against his throat. Kihyun settled for a smile because he knew if he opened his mouth a bunch of fresh daisies would spill from his parted lips.

Since that day Kihyun coughed more and more daisy and Hyunwoo wondered why Kihyun’s lungs would produce flowers.

“There’s a garden inside of me.” Kihyun said and turned his face away. Hyunwoo didn’t ask again.

One day Kihyun told him to sell those daisies. He couldn’t bear to watch them withered. To see them crushed under Hyunwoo’s bare feet with every steps he took around the house.

“Sure, Kihyun.” He answered mindlessly. His head busy calculating how much the flowers worth in the market. Hyunwoo grinned in his sleep, thinking of silver coins he would get tomorrow.

And Kihyun went home silently, dragging his tired feet to his bed then throwing up a fistful of daisy on the white sheet.

Would this be enough? Would this make Hyunwoo happy?

In his dream Hyunwoo coughed out red rose. In his dream Hyunwoo thought of him as red rose.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> writing practice to end writer's block


End file.
